Kousuke Hirahara
“Makeup remover serves as a great woman repellent.” Kousuke Hirahara (also known as "Q-Tip"Episode 4 by Shin-Ae) is the first son of Randulph Skuli Hirahara and Yui Hirahara. He is working as one of the high authority in Hirahara Corporation as his father owns the company as chairman. Background From the information that is in “I Love Yoo” there is not much on his past (relationships and such) but we do know that he was valedictorian of his class and that he was a “mommas boy”, but never had a good relationship with his brother Nol / Yeong-Gi. In episode 30, Shin-Ae suspected that Kousuke's age may be around 20 or 21. During answer with the author of Iloveyoo, its was confirmed Kousuke had a relationship before this but their have been broken up due to some issues. Appearance Kousuke's appearance primarily resembles that of his mother Yui Hirahara. A rich boy with cool trendy luxury style. He has dark brown hair that is styled into a bowl cut shape, paired with slightly slanted light blue eyes. He almost always dons formal attire such as business suits or high-quality designer clothing. He also has a piercing on his left ear. Many people in the series have compliment him on his charming handsome looks. He is frequently sought after, with women agreeing in how they would "definitely hit that", and another lady calling him a "snacc" in the recent chapter. Though going on in later chapters, it’s obvious as to why, as he is portrayed as a perfect gentleman. Personality Kousuke, at first, seems like a cold and snobbish person but he has a soft side to him when people get to know him. He can be overprotective and caring, especially towards his younger brother Yeong-Gi. However, he can also be condescending and blunt to people he sees as inferior to him, as demonstrated by his first few interactions with Shin-Ae, calling her a "fatass"Episode 4 and insulting her because of her lack of wealth. He has a tendency to conceal his true emotions. He acts and talks sarcastically but his words often have deeper meanings. He seems to have quite a bit of humor, which is occasionally shown during 'Kousuke's Corner'. He usually has a serious facial expression and Kousuke doesn't like being around girls and has rejected Meg every time she offers to hang out. He gives the excuse of being busy work to avoid dating questions. Kousuke carries a makeup remover to scare the girls away, including Meg. However, he is true to his word and will do what he has promised (refer to the chapter where he treated Shin-Ae some food just as he promised Yeong-Gi). His feelings for Shin-Ae aren't clear yet but in one of the chapters, he held Shin-Ae's hand which suggests that he views Shin-Ae differently from other females. He also had a dance with Shin-Ae (episode 55) of which most guests considered odd because of his lack of interest in women. So far in the series, he has not interacted with any other female character romantically and tries to ward off women by spraying makeup remover on their face. After his mother gave Shin-Ae her scarf he complimented her by sending her a text that read, "It does look decent on you." Which took Shin-Ae off guard and made her feel so awkward that she had to delete the message. Kousuke has blushed when Shin-Ae was wearing one of his shirts in one of the newer episodes (40-41), as well as when he saw Shin-Ae in a dress. He has shown jealousy toward his brother in Episode 57 after Shin-Ae had forgotten to meet Kousuke next to the piano and instead sat with Yeong-Gi. Kousuke then talked with his brother privately and said "Nol, limit your interactions with Miss Yoo." , and most interpret this as jealousy because of how close Shin-Ae appears to be with Yeong-Gi in the eyes of Kousuke. Relationships "Nol" Yeong-Gi Yeong-gi is Kousuke's brother and Kousuke refers to him as "Nol"Episode 6. He and Kousuke don't have a good relationship. Kousuke seems to become softhearted and sweet whenever he's around Yeong-Gi. Kousuke tries hard to approach his brother and truly cares for him. However, Yeong-Gi would push him away. He becomes overprotective with Yeong-Gi and even follows him around, you can see it when he's willing to wait for Yeong-Gi while he's eating with his friends at the exit door even though he's still busy. The reason for their bad relationship is yet to be fully revealed but flashbacks show, as children, that Kousuke would always push Nol away (this was seen in his flashback on his birthday when Shin-Ae gave him a cake similar to what Yeong-Gi gave to him when they were little that he replied saying "why won't he give up" and that's the end of Yeong-Gi's marathon of giving birthday presents to him). Yoo Shin-Ae Shin-Ae is the female lead in the series. She and Kousuke have a friendly relationship although they met in an awkward situation. During their first encounter, they were seen fighting over a tiramisu which caused them to not like each other. However, their dislike for each other would soon fade as Kousuke tries his best to clear up the misunderstanding and patches things up with Shin-Ae. Later in this chapter, he removed his jacket and it seemed like he was going to offer it to her although he later excused this by saying it was to prevent the designer piece from getting greasy. In another chapter, Kousuke told Shin-Ae that she was pleasant to look at when she was smiling. Later in that scene, Shin-Ae was seen practicing smiling in front of the mirror. It is unknown about how she feels towards Kousuke. It seems that his mother is trying to get Yoo Shin-Ae and Kousuke closer by manipulating her and putting her in uncomfortable situations. In another chapter, Shin-Ae is seen wearing one of Kousuke’s shirts after Kousuke’s mother had purposely spilled wine over her clothes, and as a result, Kousuke blushes. It can be hinted that Kousuke is attracted to Shin-Ae to some extent. Later, embarrassed Shin-Ae storms off in her wet clothes as Kousuke follows her offering to buy her a fresh pair and apologizing for how his mother had acted towards her. The two go shopping for Shin-Ae’s new clothes and near the end of the chapter, Shin-Ae buys a birthday gift for Kousuke giving him a certain cake Kousuke had mentioned he liked very much. In one of the most recent chapters Shin-ae and Kousuke are put in another challenging situation when they are both present at a party. Shin-ae had been invited by Mrs Hirahara. Kousuke noticed Shin-ae and tried to get her attention but ended up stepping on her dress, this sent Shin-ae falling to the floor whilst Kousuke was almost on top of her. When he looks down to help her up you see him staring at her exposed back. He then blushes at the sight of it. Still during the Kim's Black and White Formal, after Kousuke had accidentally tripped Shin-Ae, he asks her to talk. Shin-Ae thinks that Kousuke is ashamed of her, but Kousuke holds out a hand for her instead and invites her to dance. Soushi Soushi is Yeong-Gi's close friend so he and Kousuke both went to the hospital where Yeong-Gi was. Soushi, who was shamelessly teasing Kousuke, got on his nerves and got threatened, being told that he was lucky to be Yeong-Gi's close friend otherwise he would've been in big trouble. Kousuke and Soushi don't seem to have the closest relationship but they still end up working things out in the end. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Character